Biometric authentication is used in may systems to secure access to various facilities and/or devices, as well as in the completion of purchase transactions and/or other transactions. While oftentimes successful in smaller applications, when scaled to larger applications, such as transit systems, data lookup time for biometric authentication can take tens of seconds, or even minutes for a single user, as a database of known users to be searched may be on the order of tens or hundreds of thousands. Additionally, the accuracy of conventions biometric authentication systems is not reliable for systems with a large number of registered users. Thus, current techniques of biometric authentication do not provide a feasible solution to large-scale applications, especially those in which speed is essential.